


Meeting Again

by MohnblumenKind



Series: the White Eagle and the White Knight [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, Hurt, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Polish-Lithuanian War, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MohnblumenKind/pseuds/MohnblumenKind
Summary: It is 1920, Poland and Lithuania meet for the first time in more than a century. Their friendship is not how it used to be, both have changed.





	Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to point out faults (spelling, grammar and historic ones). I wrote this piece quite quickly instead of studying for my exam. Since I still have to learn, I give you the historic basics on which I wrote this fanfic (that somehow connects studying with writing for fun. At least I pretend it does). Enjoy!

_1920 in Vilnius, Lithuania_

* * *

Poland flopped down with an exaggerated sigh on the dark green couch, standing in the middle of the room.  
Lithuania took the initiative to settle in front of his friend – is that what you call someone you haven't seen in centuries? The thought crossed his mind. Instead of voicing it, he asked "do you want something?"  
Poland shook his head softly, the blond hair swirling around.

A short pause, then "nothing changed here,” the blond stated, his eyes moving around in the large room, dancing from the windows to the furniture and the brunette man forth and back.  
Lithuania suppressed the impulse to frown. Much had changed. But he did not point it out. Rather, he looked at the small man sitting vis-à-vis of him. The blond was quite thin and his cheekbones stood out unnaturally. But otherwise he seemed well enough – Lithuania supposed his friend could look worse. On the other hand, he had already some years of independence, so he might have looked worse back then.

"It's nice to see you,” Lithuania said fondly, dragging himself from his musings. Poland rewarded him with a beaming smile.  
"Like, totally!" he agreed eagerly. "Now we can be together".  
Lithuania was slightly confused.  
"What do you mean?" the brunette asked, watching intensely as the other shrugged.  
"Like, dunno. I protect you from Russia".  
Lithuania felt a faint smile forming on his lips due to the brave blond nation.  
"I really would like to have a treaty with you,” he agreed softly. Until now neither of them had much experience in foreign affairs, except when they had been kids. That seemed so long ago and somehow the world used to be more simple, more wild back then and it would be strangely comforting to have his old partner at his side.  
But instead of agreeing, Poland looked at him with big, confused green eyes. "Not like that, Liet. We can be together like we used to be!" the blond clarified, now slightly frowning at the Lithuanian, as if to criticize him for a certain outright strange idea.

Lithuania was silent for a second and then, cautiously and very softly said "I declared independence".

He caught Poland's gaze. The other smiled.  
“I know. Good that you got rid of this idiot!” the blond exclaimed cheerfully.  
“After all, that's the reason we can be together! You know, I can teach you a lot!”  
Poland's green eyes gleamed with excitement and joy. But Lithuania felt the frown returning. Poland had always been an enigma and force of nature. The white eagle never lost its zest for action, its will to stand tall and bright, no matter what happened. But it was also erratic and set its mind on the oddest things. So teaching him could mean anything from religion, to tongue-twisters or silly games.  
“Teaching me?” Lithuania asked finally.  
“Like, stuff. You know. Literature and such,” the blond clarified.  
Lithuania definitely felt a frown forming between his brows. He had no intention to be lectured by anyone about literature and even less language and forming another empire under Poland's lead was certainly not up to debate at all. He liked the blond and was quite fond of their shared history, but after all these years of being separate and beaten he was sure that interacting with anyone too closely would be way too soon for both of them. But obviously, the other did not share that conclusion.  
“Poland, I like my language and institutions. I just got independent. I ...” his explanation was cut off rudely by the man in front of him, green eyes glaring and voice accusing.  
“You did not have a problem with my language back then!” the Pole interjected, obviously upset.  
I did not know better! – shot immediately into Lithuania's mind. Back then with their shared republic, his nobles had willingly agreed to talk Polish, dress in their fancy clothes and celebrated their customs. But that was back then. He hadn't seen his former partner for centuries and just realized how important being oneself was. He forced a breath through his nose to calm him down. Lithuania rarely got impatient or even angry at Poland, but seeing each other for the first time after so long and having a lot of troubles on his mind didn't help. A headache seemed to start, replacing the frown.  
“Back then I didn't know that being a nation meant listening to all of your people. To their language, their culture, their dreams,” he tried to explain to the angry blond, tried to make him understand. He used to think that only his nobles where his people and they happily agreed to the Polish traditions. But they weren't. He realized that now. Watching the other Europeans made him understand this and Russia's authority did not sooth the rising feeling. His children where the peasants, the workers, the maidens and the nobles alike. They were the people on his soil that talked and celebrated and lived in his pretty cities. Lithuania did not know how to explain this to the blond that obviously thought all these where his to command.  
Before he could continue, the blond raised sharply from his seat, his hands into fists, the knuckles white.  
“Being a nation means protecting ones people!” Poland spat, his voice raised. Lithuania imagined he heard desperation beneath the fury. They looked at each other silently for a moment, Poland raised and shaking with anger, Lithuania still seated, torn between infuriation and surprise. He hadn't anticipated this turn of conversation.

“You alone. That is nonsense, Liet!” the blond spat, being the first to gather his thoughts again. Lithuania winched due to the contempt he could hear in the voice. But Poland didn't let him time to respond. He continued, “We used to be so strong! I can only protect my people with you at my side. You used to be my white knight”. His words were softer now, nearly pleading, but his green eyes remained hard and demanding. “After all I've been through. After all _they_ have done to me… that's what I deserve at least,” his voice trailed off, his mind caught in memories.  
“Po… I am sorry...” Lithuania whispered, trying to convey his sympathy. He did not really know for what he should apologize: For Poland's suffering or for the rejection of another marriage. Changing either seemed to be far from his abilities.  
But Poland continued as if he hadn't heard him, hissing now. “I still feel Prussia clawing at my western borders. He just waits for a weakness, for the Treaty of Versailles to be dismissed. And Russia is just the same. I need to be strong to stand between them!”  
They fell silent again. Maybe Poland had the impression that he had explained his motivation, that he had given sufficient reason. The unsaid marriage proposal hung heavily between them. But Lithuania had no intention to grab it. Poland's reason would not convince his people, he knew that. Their shared history and friendship would not justify giving up his people to another, essentially foreign command. He owed them more than this. He actually owed them more than he owed Poland.

He made another attempt to reason with his old friend.  
“Look, Po,” he used the nickname again, desperately trying to convey his love and seriousness at the same time. “I am sorry. But you should listen to yourself… You know...” he hesitated for a second, forcing his eyes to fix Poland's gaze while all he wanted to do was to curl up into a small ball and escape any confrontation. His mouth was dry, but he continued, “when you talk about your literature, your language, your custom… you sound like Prussia”.  
The green eyes where suddenly wide, filled with emotion. Lithuania thought he could discern distaste and shock.  
The blond shook his head defiantly. “No,” he said, his voice shaking.  
Hope flared in Lithuania's chest. The distaste Poland felt for the albino might help him to find reason. Maybe Poland would understand after all. Maybe he would see that forcing others to speak your language was not better than what Prussia used to do. That that's not how it's supposed to be between free and loving nations, moreover friends.  
So he continued, “To me it sounds alike. Look, Po...” But he was cut off yet again. “NO!” Poland yelled, forcefully this time, the distaste in his eyes mixing with another wave of fury. “What the fuck happened to you?!”  
Lithuania leaned back, appalled and confused. What had he done to elicit such a reaction?  
“You have changed!” Poland's voice was now accusing, and the distaste that Lithuania mistakenly thought was meant for Prussia or maybe even for Poland's own actions was now apparent to be directed right at him. How could he err that much with Poland? Didn't he had known the other since they where kids? He once was so good at reading the blond with his excessive emotions and shyness at the same time.  
“You are against me! You are on Russia's side!” Lithuania heard the accusations as if they where muted by the buzzing in his ears. The clear voice plainly conveyed betrayal and was filled with hate.  
“No, Polska, Look, I am on my side. On my peoples side,” he tried desperately to explain it to the other, to reach him. He stood up as well, so that he might reach him physically, but in the end hesitated to reach out and touch the other.

Poland was beyond reach. He shook his head again, now forcefully.  
“You can't refuse me what belonged to me,” he stated. “I suffered for so long. These lands belong to me!”. Then, softer, “You do not understand”.  
Po, look – was what Lithuania wanted to say, again and again. _You_ don't understand. What happened to _you_? My god, what had _happened_? But no sound passed his lips.  
Poland continued, merciless, the green eyes now narrowing at Lithuania.  
“If you won't give them to me, then I'll take them myself. Wilno belongs to me. It is my stronghold against the East!” Poland hissed, making absolutely clear that there would not be any further discussion.  
“No!” Lithuania screamed. “You promised! Vilnius is my heart!”  
It was so unlike him to raise his voice that he was startled by himself for a second and fell silent. But it didn't reach Poland. The blond was used to antagonism, to screaming and violence. He hardly registered that this was so very unusual for his former partner. He reacted the way he had learned all these years to react to an aggressive force: With raising his power, preparing to attack. The phoenix was done burning. It would raise and it would not suffice to pick and inflict wounds, but to breathe fire, to burn others.

“They are my people! My land! They belong to me!” Poland yelled likewise, leaning forward.  
Lithuania immediately took a step back, nearly tripping over his seat. He gripped the dagger he always hid beneath his clothes. He had learned this the hard way. Living in Russia's shadow made you wary of your surroundings, let you take precautions.  
Poland's eyes immediately fixed on the weapon, his face ashen, eyes hard. Something finally snapped and he rushed forward, pushing Lithuania and falling with him to the ground, tackling him beneath. Lithuania pulled out the dagger, trying to push Poland off at the same time. But he failed, realizing that Poland was much stronger than he remembered. He didn't used to be a fighter, but he never tried to attack Lithuania before, too. Lithuania's grip at the dagger slipped under the pressure Poland put at his wrist. He whimpered when the blade cut deep in his rib-cage right beneath his heart. Red blood spilled between their still interlaced white hands.

**Author's Note:**

> 1920 – Historic context: The East is gripped with after-wars following the First World War, because the three empires (Germany, Austria and Russia) that had ruled over East Europe had collapsed after fighting each other (among half of the world as well). All three lost the World War and left a group of ethnics and land in the East and these new forming nations now fought each other. (On the same land lived multiple ethnic groups coexisting, but also beneath and above each other. It's been a highly complex mixture).
> 
> Haven't seen each other in centuries – the third and last partition was in 1795 and Poland was completely occupied. So in my head canon, the two of them haven't seen each other since at least 125 years.
> 
> Suffering in general – Lithuania and Poland are referring to the three partitions (1772, 1793 and 1795). And since the World War was fought on their soil, there was bad harvest and hunger during the winters after the war, too.
> 
> Being kids / marriage – this refers to the Polish-Lithuanian-Commonwealth, the “first” Polish Republic. The new Poland (officially “Second Polish Republic”) saw itself as the successor and therefore claimed to be entitled to the same borders. That idea was obviously not going well with the Russians, Ukrainians and Lithuanian, the latter two just formed their own independent nations. (To illustrate this point: The borders from 1795 had been where nowadays the whole modern Lithuania, Belarus and the major part of Ukraine are, as well as some Russian areas).
> 
> Independence – Poland declared independence (from the German empire. It's complex...) in 1918, as did Lithuania from the Russian empire.
> 
> White eagle – the coat of arms of Poland is a white eagle on red background. It is interesting that the three powers of the partitions (Austria, Prussia and Russia) all have black eagles in contrast to Poland. Maybe I'll use that next time.
> 
> Nationality – that's a very complex topic. In the first Republic ”nation” used to describe the free citizens (mainly the Polish and Lithuanian nobles), while they ruled over a mass of peasants, that were not considered as a part of the nation. The definition changed since then and both countries here are referring to the word as it was used in the 20th century (and is still used today): As a description of people with the same ethnic, language and custom.
> 
> White knight – the coat of arms of Lithuania shows a white knight on red background, named Vytis. It is known since the 14th century and during the time Lithuania was under Russian rule the raised sword was seen as opposing to the foreign control. And of course, Lithuanian soldiers flew this banner while fighting Prussia in Tannenberg, so Poland remembers it quite fondly.
> 
> Western borders – Poland's western borders were fixed by the Treaty of Versailles, but other borders were not, hence the wars in eastern Europe.
> 
> Stronghold against the East – during this time, Poland tried to built a strong nation against the western and eastern powers. The Polish politicians tried to convince the allies in Versailles that only a powerful Poland would weaken the former aggressor of the World War. It did not work out well, so Poland made its own borders (partly). Anyway, Poland saw itself as the last civilized western culture next to the barbaric east. The funny thing is that westwards the Prussians thought this about themselves, too.
> 
> What Prussia used to do – Germanisation is the key-word here. Massively trying to form the people of the occupied Polish areas into loyal Germans or even settling Germans there. That is a very big topic and literature is just the tip of the iceberg. Russia did stuff that was alike and Poland had some form of Polonisation of its minorities, too. (The Second Republic was a multi-ethnic state with huge minorities that locally occasionally even were majorities).
> 
> Vilnius = Wilno – The capital of Lithuania and the surrounding countryside had mainly ethnic Polish and Jewish population and was at the same time historically Lithuania's capital.
> 
> You promised – Lithuania is talking about the Curzon-line to which Poland agreed as an eastern border in 1920 (right before the interaction in this fic). It was drawn according to ethnic majorities. Vilnius was defined as Lithuanian. The line restricted Poland a lot, so as soon as the battles for the borders went better than expected, this was deliberately forgotten.
> 
> Phoenix – actually that is anachronistic since Warsaw usually is called the phoenix city due to Word War Two. Which means this reference is more than twenty years too early. But it's Hetalia, so who cares about the time-line? And one can use this allegory for Poland in general and for its history, so while being anachronistic it still fits somehow.


End file.
